


A Tale of Miracles

by DragonRose35



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Does Not Approve of the Movie Events, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsman 2 Spoilers, M/M, Male Slash, Never fucking thought that would ever be a fucking tag in my fics, Polyamory, Threesome (Relationship) - M/M/M, major feels, merlin lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: When he and Merlin had lost Galahad, had lost Harry, it took them months to come back from that, to build their relationship back up with just the two of them, but it was never the same without their third missing piece.And then when they finally found him... they lost Merlin- lost Aodhán...Harry had lost a lover- his husband.But Eggsy had lost two...





	A Tale of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every Kingsman Fan that Got Fucked Up by this Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+Kingsman+Fan+that+Got+Fucked+Up+by+this+Movie).



> A/N: So I'm just going to forever be in fucking denial because of this fucking movie series, aren't I?
> 
> Fucking Kingsman fucking fucked my fucking ship up again... and that really pisses me off. *huffs*
> 
> So here's a fic for all of you people that are in denial right alongside me~ *purrs*
> 
> Fucking enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Aodhán- that is, Merlin- had known what he was doing, with that precious ‘split second’ can in his hands, as he sprayed the mine. His heart had been lodged in his throat but he didn’t show his fear to his lovers, no. Instead he acted on his plan calmly and rationally.

He had said on three… but as soon as he was able to, he had shoved Eggsy out of the way and replaced the boy’s foot with his own.

Aodhán had known what he was doing, as Harry took that can from him, thinking he could be the one to save them all. But that wasn’t to be, the can empty, and Aodhán giving them both a wry smirk, the anguish in his eyes as he saw his beloved’s hearts break at this devastating realization.

So Aodhán shooed them away, knowing that they still had a mission to complete, and when he saw his opportunity, he took it, to help them.

Aodhán _knew_ what he was doing, as he lured in those guards, singing proudly and loud, as he hacked away at the foliage around him. He bought the most precious time for his lovers to save the world.

And in his last moments, he was _proud_ to have been apart of something _beautiful_ with Harry and Eggsy both.

-0-

Eggsy was _heartbroken_. _Shattered_ into a million fucking pieces.

This whole mission had gone fucking tits up in a way Eggsy had never anticipated.

They lost _everything_. Their home, their families, their best friends, their base...

When he and Merlin had lost Galahad, had lost _Harry_ , it took them months to come back from that, to build their relationship back up with just the two of them, but it was never the same without their third missing piece. Their third soulmate.

And then they had _found him_. They had found Harry, but then Harry didn’t _remember_ him and it broke Eggsy even more than he thought.

It took everything in Eggsy to not give up hope, and then when he remembered when Tilde- and who would ever have thought he’d have a _princess_ as one of his best friends?- had gotten him a new puppy… he knew he had to at least _try_ to jolt Harry back to his former self.

And it worked. It fucking _worked_.

And then they lost Merlin… lost… _Aodhán_.

And Eggsy couldn’t fucking handle it anymore.

He sobbed brokenly as Harry held him close, feeling the heartbroken himself as he knew only _half_ of Eggsy’s pain. Harry had lost a lover. Eggsy had lost _two_.

First Harry and then Aodhán.

Words couldn’t express how Harry felt, the _pain_ he could feel from his little lover.

And he was anguished to realize that Eggsy might never come back from this.

-0-

Aodhán let out a quivering breath as he stood in front of the house he was told had been given to Harry and Eggsy both, to make up for their lost ones.

It had been three weeks since he had been found in that forest, unconscious but _alive_ , with only a slight burn pattern that came up from his neck to his cheek. That hadn’t been the only damage he had sustained, but it was the worst of it, and he couldn’t be more thankful.

He’d told the agents Champagne, Tequila, and Whiskey to keep his recovery a secret from his lovers and they had obliged, bless their hearts. It was better this way- Harry and Eggsy had to focus on helping the world recover from this near disaster.

It wasn’t as bad as Valentine’s near takeover, but it was still harrowing nonetheless.

Limping up to doorway, Aodhán didn’t knock, instead grabbing out the key that Agent Whiskey had given him and the lock clicked silently, before he pushed the door open slowly.

The house was dark, but warm, and the Scot let out a silent breath as he stepped carefully and silently into the house, closing the door behind him with a quiet click of the lock. Inside he walked until he saw the living room, where a small fire flickered and crackled gently, washing the room with a soft, warm glow.

It should have felt calming, but his heart was awash with anguish when he saw Harry and Eggsy sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Harry with a book in his hands and Eggsy, the poor wee lamb, curled up on the couch with his head in Harry’s lap. The boy looked so lost and in pain, and Aodhán quivered. “My wee lamb…” he rasped out, startling Harry, as the half-blinded man nearly dropped his book.

He managed to catch it though, and he turned sharply to catch sight of the other man, his one good eye widening with shock and surprise and anguish. “Aodhán…” he whispered, causing Eggsy to whimper in his sleep and the Scottish man trembled at the pain he heard in the sound. “H-how…?”

Aodhán shook his head though and shushed him quietly, “We should get the boy t’ yer room first… an’ then we’ll talk,” he whispered and Hary swallowed hard, before he nodded in acquiescence.

Harry let Aodhán take Eggsy in his arms, and the Scot was thankful for this, as he followed the brunette up to the room. Eggsy curled closer to his warmth, lips quivering as his face scrunched up. And he when he began to stir, Aodhán whispered sweet nothings to him to get him to calm down. Eggsy whimpered quietly, clutching closer to him, but he settled, and fell back to sleep.

Setting the boy into the bed, Aodhán smoothed his hair from his face, hesitating a moment before he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. After Harry tucked Eggsy into the covers, the man silently led the Scot back downstairs and back into the living room. “I want explanations now, Aodhán…” he said, his first trembling but firm and the Scot sighed, letting his shoulders slump.

“I should ‘ave told ya both…” he swallowed hard, sitting down onto the couch and Harry sat next to him, eyes anguished and haunted as he looked at the man that should have been dead. “But it was a half-arsed plan t’ begin with an’ I di’n’t want ya t’ worry any more than ya did… but _seein_ ’ that anguish… oh _Harry_ … I’m so sorry mo ghraidh…” he trembled and Harry shook his head, reaching out to take Aodhán’s hands in his own.

“I-I don’t understand, Aodhán…” Harry frowned at him in earnest. “ _How_ did you _survive_ …? We… Eggsy and I… we _saw_ what happened…”

Aodhán’s smile was pained then, and he shook his head gently, “Nae, you saw only what I wan’ed ya t’ see…” he whispered and Harry drew back, confused and hurt and Aodhán regretted ever making the decision to keep this a secret from his lovers. “It was a shit prototype… an’ I should ‘ave told ya both…” he swallowed hard, looking into the fire across from where he sat. “When I discovered there were mines out there… I took a chance… an’... with a suit I’d ‘ad tailored t’ me…” he trailed off, finding this difficult to explain. “I nev’r thought that Eggsy, the poor wee lamb… that _he_ would get caught on one… but when ‘e did… I acted without thought.”

Harry understood though, he always did, and the other man trembled as he choked out a noise, “We… we thought you _died_ , Aodhán… _Eggsy_ thought you _died_ …”

The guilt was fierce as the longing in his heart and Aodhán was silent for several long moments, “I nev’r expect t’ be fergiven fer this…” he whispered, but Harry shook his head fiercely before he pulled his missing piece close and kissed him hard with all the passion he could muster, as tears fell from his only good eye, down his cheek.

-0-

“H-Harry…” Eggsy’s voice was a quiver as he stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, “I-I ‘ad a d-dream…” his voice was as anguished as his expression, like he had seen a ghost and Harry frowned at the boy, knowing exactly what he was going to say. And it was only a matter of seconds before the boy would lift his head and see Aodhán standing in the kitchen, beside the stove, as Harry wrapped his hands tightly around a steaming mug of tea.

And it was just as Harry thought, when Aodhán turned to face the boy, Eggsy had looked up and he _froze_ , eyes wide. “Eggsy…” Aodhán started, but said nothing more when he saw tears crawling down Eggsy cheeks. He felt his heart break at the sight and when he took a step towards the boy, Eggsy took a step back, causing Aodhán to freeze. “Oh _Eggsy_ … my wee lamb… I-I am so, _so_ sorry…” Aodhán choked out the words, clenching his fists at his side and Harry let his gaze fall to his tea, knowing that he shouldn’t interfere.

He had already had his time with Aodhán, now Eggsy needed his.

“Y-you fuckin’ _bastard_ …” Eggsy hissed the words and the bald man let his head fall, enduring it, knowing he deserved it. He was, however, unprepared- they _both_ were- when Eggsy suddenly threw himself at Aodhán, wrapping his arms tightly around the Scot, sobbing hard, “I-I h- _hate_ you…! Ao-Aodhán, _fuck_ …” he cried, the words unintelligible after that, as he spit curses at the man that should be dead but was standing right there in their kitchen, _alive_ and so very _warm_.

“Eggsy… mo ghraidh…” Aodhán whispered, holding the boy tight to him as he kissed his head, closing his eyes tightly. “Please… forgive me…”

His only answer was another sob as Eggsy clung tighter to him, and as he watched the spectacle, Harry let a small sad smile play at his lips before he lifted his mug up, sipping quietly at his tea.

-0-

“F-fuckin ‘ell…” Eggsy muttered, his voice rough and his face pinked from his earlier fit. He sat in Aodhán’s lap, much to the Scot’s delight and relief, as it let him hold the boy tight, as Harry chuckled beside them.

“Quite the story, hm?” he smiled, shaking his head. “Always knew you and I had a knack for escaping death when it counted.”  
“Indeed…” Aodhán murmured, pressing his lips against Eggsy’s shoulder, relieved when the boy relaxed into him.

“Neither of you fuckin’ bastards ‘re allowed t’ do that t’ me ev’r again, got it?” Eggsy scowled at them both, holding tightly to Aodhán in return. “Fuckin’ lost enough… don’t need t’ lose neither of you ev’r again…”

Harry and Aodhán shared a smile at this, as Eggsy closed his eyes and pressed his face into Aodhán’s neck, letting out a quiet breath as the emotional morning took its toll on him.

They couldn’t promise Eggsy their jobs wouldn’t take them from him one day, but that they were both here… able to love each other wholly with all their hearts… it was enough of a miracle that Eggsy didn’t _need_ that promise.

He just needed… _them_.


End file.
